


You Got Me

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut up the ass, Whipping, a little violent, haha puns, sinners all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: Viktor might have hated the club, but the view wasn't at all bad. The way he slid up and down that pole so expertly, the way his shoulders flexed, the way his eyes scream 'I need you.' Hot, so very, very, very, hot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a friend and well... I should go read a bible

_uh-oh , uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no…_

  
_You got me lookin’, so crazy my baby. I’m not myself._

 

Viktor watched the club with calculating azure eyes. Three shot glasses sat in a row, one more between his fingers. He threw his head back to take it, platinum hair falling back. The skater motioned for one more. Clubs weren't entirely his thing, only having gone twice before with Chris and Yakov. But this club was… _different_.

 

_Lately Im foolish... I don't do this…_

 

He turned to the side. That's where _he_ slid up and down the pole expertly. Well defined forearms flexing in tune to the sultry song. How positively intoxicating. But that could also be the four, almost five, shots of vodka. Either way, Viktor was entranced.

 

_I've been playing myself_   
_Baby I don't care_

 

Honey brown hooded eyes could be mistaken for blood orange the way they screamed ‘fuck me’. Ebony hair slicked back but still falling onto the tanned skin of his forehead. That outfit, black leggings clipped to a leather garter paired with a strappy corset and matching fitted briefs. Positively _sinful_. If Viktor stared to long he'd catch how his pink tongue lapped at his top lip.

 

_Baby your love’s got the best of me,_   
_your love’s got the best of me_

 

God he was dancing porn. How the hell could one man be this sexy, Viktor thought attempting to pull his attention back to his neglected drink. He motioned for no more when the bartender asks. No, he needed a clear mind for tonight. He had plans, many, many plans. All centered around _him_. Now if only he could make up his mind about what exactly he wanted to do…

 

_You're making a fool of me._

 

The club was still in full swing, Viktor was slightly tipsy still even after an hour. Just drunk enough to loosen up without being belligerent.  
“You look angry sitting there, Vitya…” a cat's purr close to his ear sent shivers up and down his spine.  
“Do I?” Smoothly, too smooth almost, Viktor replied with equal wanton need.  
“Well,” Yuuri took the stool next to the gold medalist. “Maybe I could… _help_?”  
“Yuuri… are you seducing me?”   
“Real detective here. Should quit skating.”  
“Ten minutes. Playroom.”  
Yuuri grins like a crescent moon as Viktor strides away.

 

_You got me sprung, but I don't care who sees_

_Cause baby you got me._   
_You got me.._

 

Yuuri knew he was in for the night of his life when he was slammed roughly into the wall. Teeth and tongue lathered his collarbone, hands frantically feeling up from his thigh up to his chest.  
“Eager, aren't we?” He teased the blond. Viktor groans a ‘shut up’ before digging his teeth into warm flesh. A purpling bruise evidence of who owned whom. Yuuri tries to touch back, but Viktor restrains both wrists above their heads. He was most certainly not complaining.

 

_Oh you got me._   
_You got me._

 

“ _Viktor_ …” Lips had encased over his nipple, hips grounding him back against the wall. “I need you.”  
“Not yet, Katsuki.” A small nip had Yuuri panting. If there was one thing Viktor did better than skating, it was marking. Yuuri once had bite marks for a week cursing his name as he had to cover them with makeup.  
“Chill on the ‘you're mine’ bullshit.” Viktor didn't acknowledge he was listening as he knelt to bite and suck down Yuuri’s chest. “Serious-” a particularly hard nip had him gasping for air.  
“But,” Viktor said in between his ministrations. “It turns you on, love.” For added emphasis, a middle finger slid up his clothed hard on. “Doesn't it?”  
Yuuri refused to give in, chewing on his lip instead.

 

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes._   
_I touch on you you_   
_More_   
_And more every time._

 

Viktor stood, pressing hot open mouthed kisses on the dancers lips. Fervently, forcefully, desperately their tongues danced for dominance, soft moans mingling together indiscriminately. Even if Yuuri wanted to touch his man with his freed hands he was far too weak kneed to muster the strength. Besides… he'd get his turn.

 

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go._   
_Call your name,_   
_Two_   
_Or_   
_Three times in a row_

 

“Viktor…” another whine. “If you're not going to fuck me, I should go back to the floor.”  
“Or, and hear me out… don't do that.” Viktor’s hand slid down his charges body. Yuuri melted when warm fingers dipped into his underwear. “You're in no position anyways. Can't work with this now can you?” His thumb felt delicious as it rubbed circles on the tip of his penis. It was short lived. Viktor removed the hand as Yuuri glared dangerously. With a smirk, the Russian licked precum off his digit.   
“That's it, Nikiforov…”

 

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_   
_How I'm feeling_   
_And_   
_My pride is the one to blame…_

 

With a frustrated sigh, Yuuri put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees.  
“If I'd known this is why you wanted me here,” furious, the dancer walked to a drawer, ripping it open, “I would've stay on the pole.”  
Oceanic eyes peered confused, but he didn't dare move. An angry Yuuri was a force stronger than hurricane winds. The dresser was slammed shut as the peeved man whips around.  
“Come here.” Viktor goes to stand, but a stern voice tells him ‘no’. “Crawl, pet… you know dogs don't walk on twos.” Yuuri looked bored now, watching as Viktor happily made his way to him. “Sit.” He obeyed. “That's my _good_ _boy_. Now.” With a snap, a red leather gold studded collar now adorned his pale neck. The tag wrote ‘Vitya’ in neat calligraphy, a paw at the end.   
“Undress, pet.”

 

_I still don't understand._   
_How your love can do what no one else can._

 

Yuuri then leashes Viktor, walking him over to a wall full of restraints. He motions for the other to stand then fashions him securely with the cuffs.  
“Yuuri?” Confused laced lust coats the Russian’s tone as he watches the Japanese man make his way back to the dresser.   
“You should know better by now, babe.” Viktor can't see but he knows. He feels it in his quivering manhood that he was in for it, whatever ‘it’ was. “Not to tease me.” Viktor’s world goes black thanks to a nifty silk blindfold. “I'm going to make you _regret it_.” Fingertips lightly graze at heated skin. A simple crack of the whip gives way to an intake of breath. Another deafening snap. Another groan. And it doesn't stop, not for what seemed like years, Viktor isn't sure he can handle it much longer. Till he's released from his prison and forced once more to his knees.  
“Now open that pretty little mouth. Be a _good boy_.”

 

_Got me lookin’ so crazy right now._   
_Your love's got me lookin’ so crazy right now._

 

Yuuri sighs at the welcoming of Viktors tongue, holding fox hair tightly. His eyes roll back as he thrusts forward. The sounds of gagging pleasing him sadisticly. Nails raked none too gently at his scalp, but he didn't mind. Hearing Yuuri’s soft grunts and growls took from the pain. Hips pick up speed with an impending undoing following shortly after.  
“Swallow, boy.”  
Viktor always listens.

 

_Got me lookin’ so crazy right now._   
_Your touch got me lookin’ so crazy right now._

 

Viktor removes the blindfold and all but tackles his lover. He wastes no time undressing him, barely even preparing him for his next move. With a loving smile and the lube Yuuri surrendered over, Viktor is thrusting deep inside the smaller man.  
“Vitya.” He wines.  
Viktor growls his disapproval, “daddy to you, love.”  
Yuuri rolls his eyes involuntary. “Daddy, _harder_.” Viktor complies, feeling Yuuri’s nails claw at his back. He's sure skin broke but he's sure he doesn't give a damn.

 

_Got me hoping you save me right now._   
_Your kiss got me lookin’ so crazy right now._   
_Lookin’ so crazy in love got me lookin’ so crazy in_   
_Love._

 

“Gomen, Vitya!” Yuuri muttered over and over while cleaning the blood from his boyfriend’s back.  
“Yuuri, love, it's okay.” Viktor laughs back. “You get carried away. We all do.”  
Yuuri continues his apologies. He really didn't mean to hurt the skater, not even with the whip, just teach him a lesson of sorts. He applies alcohol on the cuts, Viktor’s hiss leads to another mantra of ‘sorry’s’.   
“All in all. Ten out of ten would piss you off again.” Yuuri stops his apologizing to intentionally pour the cleaning agent down the bruised back.  
“Literally fuck off, you wet sock.”  
“I love you too, Yuyuu.”

 

_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh-no, no_   
_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh-no, no._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sin, sin, sin, sin


End file.
